Isn't Love Great?
by BeebaS
Summary: Fic about Harry and Ginny. Their love blossoms. My first M, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. FINISHED, and up for adoption, because my lemon writing sucks. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tickles, BUSTED! And Proposing.**

Molly and Arthur Weasley, followed by their six sons, entered Harry Potter's house. None of the Weasleys had seen the youngest of their clan, 19 year old Ginny, but since Harry was her boyfriend they guessed she was here. Sure enough, the moment they opened the door, they were met by loud laughter, which sounded a lot like Ginny. They went to the living room, and found 20 year old Harry tickling Ginny. Ginny was laughing so much she was nearly crying.

"Okay," Ginny gasped, "stop. Please."

Harry chuckled and let go of her. When she calmed down, she gave him a glare. But everyone knew she was just kidding around. Everyone rolled their eyes at the playful young couple, and walked past them into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Ron broke the silence. "What are they up to?" he wondered aloud. "They haven't said anything to each other. We would have heard. Unless they've put Muffliato on the door... And why haven't they came through here yet? They know we're here, they saw us come in."

"I'm sure they're just enjoying their time together," said Arthur.

"'Enjoying their time together'? What do you mean by that?"

"Ron, no, not like that -"

But Ron opened the kitchen door so everyone could see into the living room. Harry and Ginny were lying on the floor. You have to admit, it _did_ look bad. And their assumptions were absolutely right.

Harry was lying on top of Ginny, snogging her like his life depended on it. His hand had sneaked its way up her top, and although they couldn't see his hand, it was obvious what he was doing. Ginny's arms were around Harry's neck. She was kissing him back with just as much passion.

"MATE!" Ron yelled. Harry jumped away from Ginny. He saw the Weasleys standing in the doorway, and he turned bright red. The worst thing was, there was a bulge in his trousers. It was obvious what _that_ was.

"Excuse me," Harry mumbled. He rushed out of the living room, and everyone heard the bathroom door close. Ginny sighed angrily at her family.

"Thanks," she grumbled. She too was blushing. This was strange, as she hadn't seemed very worried about whether they got caught when she had tackled Harry just a few minutes earlier. It had been Harry who had been worried.

"Your family are right through that door," he had hissed at her, but after a little...persuasion, she had got him to do what she wanted.

Now she stood glaring at her family for scaring Harry off. After a few minutes, they heard Harry call to Ginny.

She went to him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Marry me."

Ginny gasped, then composed herself. "That's not a question."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. Please will you marry me?" Silence.

"Ginny? You don't have to if you don't want to, you know."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What are you on, Potter? The one thing I have wanted for about nine years, for Harry Potter to ask me to marry him, and he's worried I'll say no to him?"

"Is...is that a yes, then?"

"No," she said sarcastically. "I just let you down even though it's the thing I want most in the whole world! Of course it's a yes, you big idiot!" She laughed and threw her arms around him. He chuckled and spun her around. They shared a passionate kiss, then went through to the kitchen, still embracing each other.


	2. Chapter 2  Feet and First Time

**Chapter 2**

**Feet and First Time**

Harry made dinner, and they all sat down to eat it. Harry and Ginny sat across from each other at the table, and rubbed each others legs with their feet. It was a completely innocent gesture, but Ginny decided to go further. She slowly and gently ran her foot up Harry's leg until her toes reached his crotch. She looked up at him seductively, and saw him blink and flinch at the contact. He glanced down at her foot. She curled her toes, and Harry gasped. Luckily for him, only Ginny heard him.

His heart pounded. Why was she doing this to him? Especially in front of her family. He couldn't made a sound, although he desperately wanted to. If he did, they would find out what was going on. Not a good idea.

She continued to rub his hardening crotch with her foot. He shifted slightly in his seat. His eyelids were fluttering. His breath was slightly faster than normal. He gave her a pleading look, but she refused to stop. She grinned evilly at him. He glared back.

After just a few minutes, he was really close. He concentrated very hard on not exploding in his boxers. Ron saw the strained look on his friend's face, and looked down, knowing what was going on. He chuckled quietly. Harry glared at him, knowing what he was laughing at.

Suddenly, Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He exploded. He pursed his lips to keep from crying out. Ginny felt his crotch grow wet, and she knew her work was done. She smiled innocently at Harry and her foot left him. When he calmed down, he left, mumbling that he needed to see if he'd put something upstairs.

Ginny giggled as Harry left, trying his best to cover the mess on the front of his jeans.

"What's with you?" Bill said to Ginny.

"N...Nothing," she giggled. Ron smirked.

"Ron?" Bill enquired.

"Ginny was...giving Harry a good time, under the table," Ron sniggered. "He's probably gone to change."

Everyone chuckled. "Have you and Harry..." Hermione asked, trailing off.

"No, actually," Ginny replied. Everyone raised their eyebrows, not believing a word she said. "What? Okay, we...have fun. But we've never actually...had... Harry told me a while ago that he wants to wait. I told him I was fine with that."

"And how old we're you when the pair of you had this conversation?" Molly asked.

Ginny blushed. "I was seventeen. Just after I left Hogwarts."

"Seventeen?" Molly said. "That's not even legal in Muggle law! You have to be eighteen, I think." **(A/N – This is isn't right, but I'm pretending it is.)**

"Yes, mum, I know," Ginny sighed. "Don't blame Harry, though. It was me that wanted to."

"Ginevra Weasley!" her mother scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. How could I be so irresponsible, it's a good thing Harry said no, blah blah blah."

"Uh oh," Arthur whispered to his wife. "She's old enough now. What's going to stop them now? I don't think Harry will refuse her anymore. They probably would have went further in the living room if we hadn't walked in on them. I don't want Ginny having a baby before she even turns 20!"

"Arthur, relax. I'm sure they won't." Molly replied uncertainly. She didn't really believe her own words, but she was trying to calm her husband down. If she said what she really thought, that he was completely right, he would never be at ease. Their worries became true when Ginny's mobile phone (a present from Harry on her 19th birthday) suddenly rang, showing a message on the screen.

Everyone saw the message. _Get up here. Now. Love Harry. XXX._ Ginny grinned, and rushed up the stairs. Everybody looked at each other worriedly.

_Upstairs..._

Ginny opened the door to Harry's bedroom, and found him sitting on the edge of his bed, with fresh trousers on.

"I cannot believe what you did," he whispered. "In front of your family! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? Do you?" He looked right into her eyes, and she suddenly felt really guilty when she saw the accusing look he gave her.

He stood and walked up to her. Without warning, his lips were on hers, his hands on her hips, pulling her close to his body. She blinked in surprise, then closed her eyes and leaned in to him.

He pulled her to the bed and they both collapsed on it. Harry sat on his knees and pulled off his shirt. Ginny took in his appearance – big muscles, abs, six-pack, etc. She shyly pulled off her own shirt, and heard Harry's quiet intake of breath. They took off their jeans and eyed each other hungrily.

Harry pulled Ginny's lips back to his, grinding his hips into hers. Their breathing was becoming heavier. Harry's crotch was hardening again. He couldn't take much more of this.

They ripped their underwear off, and Harry gently pushed into Ginny. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she groaned (as did Harry). He let her adjust to him, then pulled back and pushed into her a little harder this time. He started a rhythm, and soon felt the pressure building.

Ginny, too, was getting close. Suddenly, she gasped, and her inner walls tightened around Harry. He groaned, and emptied himself into her. They collapsed, absolutely exhausted, and yet utterly happy. No, ecstatic.

_Three years later..._

"Erm, Harry?" Ginny called to her husband. They had been happily married now for two and a half years.

"Hmm?" he said, walking into the kitchen, where she stood at the table.

"You might want to have a look at this."

He looked at the stick she was holding in her hand. What was it? There were two blue lines on the stick.

Wait a minute...

A pregnancy test! What did two lines mean again...? Positive. Uh oh.

"This is the third one I've tried," she said quietly. "All three have said positive."

Harry simply gaped at the test. She was...she was...pregnant! He couldn't quite get it to sink in. He was going...to be...a father...unless it wasn't his, of course. But he was quite sure it was. He was quite sure he was the only person his wife had ever slept with.

He couldn't force himself to look happy. Thrilled. Ecstatic. He was simply too shocked.

"Well, _I'm_ happy," Ginny huffed.

"I probably will be, too, dear. Just give me a minute to work up to it. I'm in shock at the minute."

Ginny giggled at her shell-shocked husband.

"I think it's a boy," she murmured happily.

"It had better be!" Harry huffed. Ginny laughed.

Everything was going to be OK.

**I know, it's a bit of a rubbish ending, but I decided to make it into a two-shot. You can adopt the story if you like. Just send me a PM. First come, first served, remember. I'll inform you if you're the lucky guy/gal. Lol.**


End file.
